


Tongue Tied

by artificialbramble



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialbramble/pseuds/artificialbramble
Summary: "Every time I try I get tongue tied"





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

It wasn’t obsessive. She wasn’t creepy. It was perfectly normal to stare at your best friend for ten solid minutes whilst they talked to another guy, right? For the past ten minutes Katya had watched Trixie talk animatedly with her hands to some random guy. Was she jealous of the attention the stranger was receiving? Yes. Would she openly admit it? No. The pair – Trixya as dubbed by fans – had reached a stage in their complex relationship that was so confusing even they couldn’t properly describe it. Well, at least Katya couldn’t. They weren’t friends but they weren’t exactly more than that. They had shared kisses before but always in front of an audience or a camera. The one and only time they kissed in private was never spoken of, that night was erased from Trixie’s memories but burned into Katya’s. Katya knew Trixie deserved better than what she could offer. The Milwaukee native wanted a stable relationship, something Katya wasn’t prepared to commit to. The two had fallen into an awkward stage where they occasionally cuddled and flirted but never went beyond that. All advances made by Katya were brushed off as a joke so when the queen did try to be serious it went unnoticed.

  
That was what had led her to where she was in life. Guilt weighing on her shoulders and jealousy coursing through her veins. She had always had a jealous streak when it came to Trixie, especially when it meant the other queen's attention was taken completely away from her. “You know how bad this looks right?”

  
Katya didn’t even try to pretend she wasn’t watching the dolled up queen as she turned to face the only person that voice could belong to. “You know how little I care?”

  
The usual stone face of Violet Chachki cracked as her eyes crinkled at the sides as she smiled. Taking a seat next to the blonde queen joining in on people watching. “I do know how much you’re beating yourself up about it still.”

  
Katya hated to say it but Violet was right. She had been beating herself up over one night they had shared. It hadn’t meant anything to either queen but Katya still carried guilt over it. All progress towards proving to herself that maybe just maybe she could make the whole relationship thing work for her had instantly been dashed by one semi-drunken night. “Just go talk to her, relax no one knows.”

  
Katya had a small weak smile on her face as she pushed herself up and walked over to where Trixie was standing as she got closer her heart dropped to her stomach. There was her best friend – and someone who she had a deep attraction towards – kissing the random stranger she was speaking to. Perhaps she deserved it. After all, she had slept with Violet and done nothing to change the status of her and Trixie’s relationship. Instantly turning on her heels Katya raced out of the conference hall before anyone could see her. Was she even allowed to be hurt?

* * *

  
Trixie never meant to kiss the man in front of her. She was enjoying his company and the conversation but didn’t want anything else. If she was being completely truthful she would rather be with Katya right now but at the same time, she didn’t know how she would act. Recent rumour was that Violet and Katya had spent a night together whilst on the BOTS tour. Vague tweets back and forth only fueled this gossip which in tow angered Trixie. She didn’t like to believe rumours but the fact both Katya and Violet had joked about it before but were now not denying it. Sighing the blonde queen patted down stray hairs from her wig as she sat down. She just wanted to see Katya and ask her to confirm or deny the tweets – preferably deny them.

  
Pulling out her phone she typed a quick message asking where the other queen was before sending it and switching the app to twitter. Scrolling down her timeline she noticed Ginger surprisingly answering a fan.

  
 **@TheGingerMinj**  who’s katya’s bff, you or trixie?

  
 **@parrillasbabe**  y can’t you have more than 1?! We r like Angel & Devil sittin on her shoulder (tho she’d rather have Trixie sittin on her face)

  
What was most interesting about this interaction was the fact Katya had retweeted Ginger’s response. She was used to Katya’s flirty advances, through their webshow UNHhhh especially. Done with over-analysing the simple social media action Trixie switched back to the messaging app to see the three dots flickering implying that Katya was replying. However as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. Trixie waited another five minutes before sending another text. It wasn’t obsessive, right? This time a reply came through short and sweet, a simple yes. A yes was more than enough to shatter any Trixie’s heart. Katya had just owned up to actually sleeping with Violet. 

* * *

 

The next few weeks passed by with minimal contact between the pair. It had made filming the next few episodes very awkward but still, they put aside their differences to film. You could cut the tension with a butter knife on set and the ongoing jealousy/anger/hurt was well felt. There had been no random touches, no kisses, just the occasional eye contact. Despite the tension, the pair still managed to elicit laughs out of each other. However, as soon as filming finished Katya raced away. Any chance of Trixie talking to her went out of the window because the other queen acted like she didn’t want to be in the same room as her. That wasn’t the case, entirely, Katya felt ashamed knowing Trixie knew of the night she had spent with Violet. However, Trixie wasn’t free from blame as to why the queens hadn’t spoken too often. The queen had been vaguely tweeting for a few days and throwing indirects at the older queen. Following after her this time Trixie eventually found the fellow blonde.

  
“God” she tried to smile. “Thing’s must be real bad if you’re crying”

  
Katya who had been staring into a mirror fixing up her wig filtered her gaze up so she was looking back at Trixie through the mirror. There was no point trying to hide the few tears that were rolling down her cheeks. “I’m not crying! It’s fine. It’s going to be fine - you’re going to be fine.”

  
“What do you mean?” Trixie was normally good at deciphering what the other queen meant but now was a different story. What did she mean by Trixie would be ok?

  
“What does it matter now, at least tell me the guy was a decent kisser.”

  
“So that’s what this about, I kissed someone.” Trixie looked to Katya for her response. “Jesus it is, isn’t it!”

  
“You fuck nearly every guy you see, including Violet, but if I kiss one guy, you throw a fit! We’re not even together!” Trixie spoke animatedly with her hands in an exasperated matter.

  
“We could be…” 


End file.
